


Капитан

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Альтернативная версия событий арки Муцу.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Капитан

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Кайентая на фестиваль Edo Fights-2020

Сакамото разбудили крики охранников, топот по коридорам и лязг оружия. Его сокамерники не спали; сидели молча, забившись в угол. Молодая женщина с расширенными от страха глазами зажимала рот малышу, пытавшемуся захныкать. На какое-то время всё стихло; затем в тюремный коридор быстрым шагом вошли несколько аманто, включили освещение и, переругиваясь, открыли двери камеры.

Жмурясь от яркого света, Сакамото сел, и тут же почувствовал, как его схватили за волосы и повернули лицом ввверх.

— Этот?..

— Этот, этот, — послышалось в ответ, и лапа (или клешня?), державшая за волосы, рывком подняла его на ноги. Руки заломили назад, клацнул затвор наручников, болезненно прижимая шрам на запястье.

— Быстрее, быстрее! — тревожно торопили охранники не то его, не то друг друга.

Потом был долгий переход по коридорам, вернее, пробежка, с тычками в спину то ли копьём, то ли дулом. В одном из дверных проёмов Сакамото запнулся и, не имея возможности выставить вперёд руки, упал лицом вниз; бежавший за ним аманто пнул его, но остальные конвоиры тут же с испуганной злобой закричали громкими птичьими голосами на малопонятном жаргоне, в котором разобрать удалось только повторявшееся в ужасе: «Капитан… капитан…». Сакамото попытался вспомнить лицо капитана, хоть какие-то детали, но кроме сильнейшего приступа рвоты в памяти не всплывало ничего. Его подняли за шиворот и подтолкнули вперёд, к дверям лифта. В лифте, в такт со стуком сердца, в голове билась одна и та же мысль: «А я ведь чуть не затащил с собой Гинтоки. Слава всем богам, что он отказался.»

Наконец он оказался в капитанской рубке, большой и просторной, но до отказа забитой командой — если можно было назвать командой столь разномастное сборище. Со всех сторон Сакамото окружали морды, рыла, клювы, головы — шестиглазые, одноглазые, вовсе без глаз; безо рта, состоящие из одного только рта; расечённые шрамами; покрытые слизью. "Вторая эскадра космических пиратов Чидори", всплыл в памяти обрывок вчерашнего разговора на палубе.

Его подтолкнули вперёд к капитанскому мостику, снова схватили за волосы и дёрнули вниз, поставив на колени. Подняв взгляд, Сакамото встретился глазами с капитаном и сразу же узнал его — вернее, его голову. Она была насажена на шест, по которому кровь всё ещё стекала вниз крупными каплями. По-настоящему пугала даже не голова, а место среза: казалось, что среза-то и не было, что она была оторвана от туловища — вытянутые трахея и пищевод склизкой гроздью свисали вдоль шеста.

Шест был установлен возле капитанского кресла, в котором, расслабленно развалившись, сидела невысокая круглолицая девчушка, представленная ему днём ранее подопечной капитана. Девочка вытирала белоснежным платком правую руку, испачканную в чём-то густом и тёмном. Она нахмурила брови, внимательно рассматривая пальцы, и сердито цыкнула: один ноготь был обломан. Вторая эскадра космических пиратов Чидори, вытянувшись по струнке, замерла не дыша; только перепончатокрылый морщинистый аманто, отмывавший кровь с пола рубки, вжал лысую голову в тощие плечи и чуть слышно заскулил.

Девочка посмотрела на Сакамото и махнула платком в сторону головы:

— После скоропостижной кончины моего отца бывший капитан попытался организовать мятеж. Совсем плох был, всерьёз думал пойти против ято с жалкой горсткой космического сброда. Представляешь? И, кстати, о мятежах. Мне донесли, что ты был одним из генералов армии повстанцев, воевавших с аманто…


End file.
